godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/Matt's Predator Style Tips and Ratings
Here's where I go into detail about my thoughts on each Predator Style. Usage strategies, ratings, good combos, etc... you'll find it here. Charge First Style: Not terrible, but not good either. Both Mizuchi and Heaven's Maw accomplish the task better and each have their own gimmicks. 5/10. Do not use once you get Mizuchi. Mizuchi: The all-around "best" Charge Devour. Has ridiculous range, both to the sides and in front as well as above; the three prongs will catch just about everything. Charge time isn't too long either, all things considered. 8/10. Use this until you get Heaven's Maw. Carnage: Where do I begin? This thing is amazing, due in no small part to the fact that CUs activate BEFORE the bullet is fired. Pair this with the OSS: Bullet CU for major lulz. 11/10. Should always be used IMO, especially since the charge time is so short (as long as a normal Charge devour) and IS affected by Charge Speed Up. Heaven's Maw: A tricky beast. Charge time of 5-6 seconds, but grants an automatic level 3 burst. IMO the best Charge Devour but INCREDIBLY situational. 8.25/10 for me, but it takes some getting used to and can't be used willy-nilly. Best used when the target is Downed, inflicted with Hold, or eating. Plus, the damage, especially when hitting a weak point, is nothing to laugh at. Quick/Combo/Step Second Style: Like First Style, it's not BAD, but not great at all either. Moderate cooldown that is nonetheless possessed by other devours that have additional features. 5/10. Do not use once you get anything else. Sechshorn: Amazing. Comes out fast and backsteps away, so it has great utility. 8/10. Best used as a Combo or Quick devour to complement Sturm on Step (not so much with Sharktooth). Sturm: Another really good all-around devour for Step. Closes in and halts upon contacting an enemy. 7.5/10, but only if you're using Jaw Piercer on Air. If you aren't, you'd be better off going with Sharktooth for Step, because it and Jaw Piercer fill the same niche. Bladefang: Bad. More flashy than actually useful. Has a wind-up period that's way too long, and its reach isn't that great. Okay against mobs, but if you're looking for a way to trigger the CU that requires you to devour multiple Aragami at once, there are better choices, like Jaw Piercer, Sharktooth, or Mizuchi. 4/10. Do not use. Sharktooth: Amazing. Fills a similar role as Sturm, but is better for positioning due to passing through the enemy. 7.5/10 if you aren't using Jaw Piercer, 7 if you are. Best used on Step, and probably the best overall Step option. Gale: Better than Second Style in every single way aside from amount of Burst acquired. Good if you favor a more aggressive melee style, but there are better options with more utility otherwise. 6.5/10. Best used on Combo. Jail Claw: One of the best utility devours if you prefer a ground-based playstyle. Up to individual tendencies, but best used on Quick for instantaneous deployment while running, if you need to reposition yourself to the other side of a target. 7.75/10, no real drawbacks. Möbius: By far my favorite devour for Combo. Weak as hell, but can be chained infinitely if the first swing contacts an enemy, which opens up a host of possibilities for utility, such as if you have Devour HP intake (essentially turning Möbius into a pseudo-Lifesteal Blade). 8.25/10. Soaring Hawk: Easily the best devour in the game. Combines the repositioning aspect of Sharktooth with the ability to lift the player into the air, allowing for immediate chaining into an Air devour. Plus, the deployment speed makes it great for closing distances and dodging attacks—use up close for repositioning, and use from a distance to close that distance in a heartbeat. 10/10 easy. Best used on Quick, so as to make best use of the repositioning aspect. Air Raven: Not bad, but not great either. Allows for sustained aerial combos by devouring and continuing your assault, linking that into another devour, but you'll lose altitude with the cooldown on each use. Plus, if your objective is sustained combos, Punisher is better for that, and if you want to use it for one-off purposes, Jaw Piercer is better due to the ability to use it for on-the-spot repositioning. 6.25/10. Jaw Piercer: Ah, Jaw Piercer. How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. Amazing in so many aspects—it can be used for closing distances to your foe quickly, for quick travel, and for repositioning past an enemy's attacks. 8.75-9/10. Best used right off of a linked Soaring Hawk. Punisher: IMO the best air devour in the game, and another reason why Soaring Hawk is amazing. Has a bit of a wind-up, but deals sizeable damage and keeps you airborne with a good degree of efficiency. Plus, being a level 3 devour and granting a full burst gauge make Punisher a must-use if you're going for as efficient a playstyle as possible. 9.5/10. Category:Blog posts